


when the sun’s up

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, morning ritual, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: Beep.A hand slipped out from beneath the piles of soft comforters, clamping down on the alarm clock. The figure shifted, murmuring.“Wake up.”(modern setting. Jetko.)
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	when the sun’s up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dick_Gayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Gayson/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my friend Eslo!! We met through this ship so I gift you this on your birthday 💕💕 Wishing you the best in life always~!!

_ Beep.  _

_ Beep.  _

_ Beep _ .

A hand slipped out from beneath the piles of soft comforters, clamping down on the alarm clock. The figure shifted, murmuring.

“Wake up.” 

Dark silky brown hair spilled across the soft white pillows. Golden eyes cracked open, gazing at the figure lying next to him. “Hey, wake up.”

“Don’t want to,” the other murmured back, ducking his head under the creamy white covers. “‘M not going anywhere.”

Zuko sighed, reaching out with his hand under the comforter till it touched another. A smile tugged his lips when fingers knitted between his own, and he felt a warm, scarred thumb rubbing along his own palm. “Jet, come on. Wake up.”

“No,” Jet answered groggily, sliding closer till his head was tucked under Zuko’s chin. “I’m not getting up today.”

Arms wrapped around the other figure, body curving over Jet’s before Zuko pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “I’m gonna be late for work.”

“Yeah, right.” Goosebumps scattered across Zuko’s skin as Jet’s warm breath ghosted across his throat, lips brushing against his Adam’s apple as Jet grumbled. “You work in uncle’s dumb coffee shop. No way in hell you’re going to be late.”

“It’s a  _ tea  _ shop _. _ ”

“Whatever.”

Zuko snorted, though not unkindly. “Get your butt up. Or we’re both going to be late.”

Dark chestnut eyes peered upwards through long lashes, meeting soft honey ones. A hand curved along Zuko’s cheek, fingers gently pressing over the corners of his scar as Jet tipped his head back, their lips touching. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Jet murmured against his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the corners of Zuko’s mouth. 

Sunlight streamed in through the creamy curtains, the covers rustling as Zuko let his eyelids slide shut. “You’re the idiot.” 

They laid there, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence until Zuko breathed softly, the mess of comforters rustling as he sat up. Jet shifted, plopping his head down on Zuko’s lap. Zuko blinked wearily, the smile on his face continuing to widen as he rested a hand on top of Jet’s head.

Fingers threaded through rough brown locks, combing through them while Jet nuzzled against him like a lazy cat.

Jet rolled onto his back, coffee brown eyes gazing upwards into golden irises tenderly. He murmured into the silence of the room. “I love you.”

Zuko carded his fingers through those tufts of messy brown, dipping down to brush their lips together once more.

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
